Sesión de estudio
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Wendy tiene la horrible tarea de estudiar a lado de Cartman, lamentablemente él tiene otros planes y ninguno tiene que ver con aprender. Al menos no cosas de la escuela. —Candy.


He de aclarar que posiblemente escriba puros Candy. Al menos hasta que me anime a manejar otras parejas, pronto TwT. ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer aplicado: **South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**"SESIÓN DE ESTUDIO."**

Vale, había sido _demasiado_ específica con sus padres al momento de llegar a casa en compañía de Cartman.

Iban a estudiar, no quería interrupciones, y si su tono de autoritarismo no los convencía quizás el bat de béisbol que traía en mano lo haría. Y uno se preguntaría ¿qué diantres hacía Wendy Testaburger con tal objeto, para amenazar a sus padres?

En realidad era absurdo, el Sr. Garrison -o señora, perdió la cuenta de su última cirugía plástica- formó parejas en la clase para estudiar juntos y mejorar notas ya que el examen de matemáticas andaba cerca. Por ende, a los listos los colocaron con los 'no tan listos'.

Oh, cuanto le hubiera gustado ayudar a Stan, o de perdida a Kenny, sabía que no sería difícil lograr que ellos estudiasen, pero no, Dios andaba borracho o drogado, quién sabe, que tuvo que emparejarla con el odioso de Eric Cartman.

Ahora se encontraban en su habitación, después de recibir las inquisitivas miradas que sus padres les dedicaron al abrirles la puerta. Rezaba porque no malinterpretaran los hechos, era _ridículo_ que pensaran que _ellos_ eran novios.

¡Ridículo!

Después de terminar definitivamente con el menor de los Marsh Wendy aspiraba a algo mejor como prospecto de pareja. No alguien como… _él_.

Que no dejaba de curiosear con la mirada cada rincón de su cuarto, joder, prácticamente abría y cerraba los cajones de su ropa.

— Ey culón, no viniste aquí a perder el tiempo así que siéntate y aprende bien —chistó de mala gana. La risa burlona de Cartman resonó por las cuatro paredes.

De no ser porque estaba de espaldas a ella, Wendy juraría que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Una que conocía _muy _bien.

— Vamos… tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente que no estudiare, y aunque lo hiciera —enfatizó la posibilidad— se me olvidaría todo para el examen.

_Y eso es lo que más me molesta… Idiota._

Claro, ya lo sabía. Pero todavía existía la muy mínima y casi improbable posibilidad de que se reformara mágicamente, estudiara con esmero, obtuviera la calificación más alta en la historia de la secundaria South Park y lo mandaran directo a Harvard como súper dotado para nunca ver su cara de nuevo.

Se valía soñar.

— Pero hay que intentarlo —dijo ella. Era obvio que necesitaba algo para convencerlo, aunque fuera un poco nada más—. Y si le pones ganas de verdad… te recompensare con algo, lo que quieras —añadió. Aunque pensando detenidamente fue una idea pésima…

Lo siguiente dicho por Cartman se lo confirmo.

— Quiero sexo.

Y Wendy se vino bocabajo.

—… ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE TU CULO OBTENDRÁ SERÁ UNA BUENA PATADA! —Amenazó completamente ruborizada.

Y es que… ¡bromeaba cierto! No era posible que él le pidiera eso. ¡Y sobre todo _eso_! Su mente maquinaba una y mil maneras de torturar al chico enfrente de ella para admitir la verdad, pero no, maldición. Cartman siempre hablaba en serio.

— Ey, tú dijiste que me darías lo que quiera, pues quiero sexo Testabitch —respondió ofendido. Wendy lo fulmino con la mirada.

Tuvo que contenerse de golpearlo con el bat, y es que necesitaba que pasara ese examen. Cartman no podía morir, de momento.

— Mira culón, te comprare unas porno y di que te fue bien —siseó iracunda y se sentó con brusquedad en la silla del escritorio. Cartman sonrió con satisfacción y la imitó. Para su sorpresa no refutó nada, abrió el libro de matemáticas que había enfrente y comenzó a leerlo.

Y pasó una hoja para ir a la siguiente y la siguiente. Todo en silencio y con una concentración digna de un soldado del ejército. Wendy no supo que decir ante aquello, quizás por fin Jesús le hizo caso y Cartman en verdad estaba interesado en ello. O su deseo de unas buenas porno era enorme.

O…

— ¡Y una mierda! No entiendo nada.

O sería ella la que se mudaría a otro condado, porque sino todos la conocerían como 'La chica que vio demasiadas veces Saw y se desquito con su compañero de estudios por no tener un John en la vida real.'

— ¡Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! —Chilló alterada, para acto seguido golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. En algún punto la risita bromista del castaño le resulto desquiciante—. ¡No es gracioso cabrón! ¡Este examen es importante!

— Bah, hacemos de estos cada mes —replico él—. Además… sería mejor si me das mi incentivo por adelantado, ¿no te parece?

Otra vez, Wendy se puso roja de pies a cabeza.

— D-dime que es otra de tus bromas Cartman… —suplicoócon voz queda producto de su reciente nerviosismo.

Cartman negó con la cabeza.

_Oh mierda_, pensó.

Analizando la situación solo tenía tres opciones:

1) Llamaba a sus padres y lloraba como niña pequeña para que se lo llevaran.

2) Lo mataba y fingía que fue un "suicido asistido".

3) Le daba el puto sexo y luego se tiraba a sí misma por la ventana como manera de redimirse.

Abrió y cerro la boca varias veces sin saber que decir. ¡No le agradaba ninguna opción! Pero eso no era lo peor, no, lo peor era que una muy pequeña mínima diminuta parte suya gustaba de la idea de acostarse con Cartman. Y eso si que era aterrador.

Lo que llevaba a la opción cuatro.

— ¿Y ahora que te pasa para que te abofetees puta? —Preguntó Cartman sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de la chica, cuya mejilla tenía todavía la marca de su cachetada.

Wendy ignoró su pregunta y sonrió, de una forma en cierto modo _perturbadora_.

— ¿W-Wendy…? —Repitió, siendo interrumpido por ella.

— Vale. Lo haré… —tomó aire un par de veces antes de proseguir— Tendremos sexo, aquí y ahora.

Cartman dejo escapar una carcajada, pero se recompuso al notar que Wendy actuaba con demasiada seriedad. No había ni una pizca de mentira en sus palabras.

— ¿Ah? —No pudo decir nada más, Wendy lo tiró a la cama con suavidad y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre él. Podía notar el nerviosismo en sus iris violetas, así como los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón tan cercano al suyo.

Pero no hizo nada para evitar el contacto de sus bocas, buscándose con una desesperación casi insana, tampoco evito que Wendy comenzara a desabrochar su chamarra, en realidad, él no se quedo atrás. Con maestría repitió el acto anterior, pero con su blusa. Y por un impulso desconocido comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad mientras intercambiaban posiciones y él quedaba arriba. Como le gustaba, o bueno, se suponía.

Pronto el calor se incremento en la habitación, y el resto de la ropa fue estorbando, y cuando estaban a punto de quitarse lo que faltaba… la dulce voz de la señora Testaburger se oyó del otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió.

— Cariño~ os he traído un poco de leche con galletas a tu amigo y a ti y a ver como va su sesión de estu… ¡AH, DIOS MÍO!

Por el susto Cartman terminó tirado en el suelo, ¡el odioso cierre de su pantalón no cerraba y la mueca de horror de la mamá de su casi amiga con derechos no ayudaba con nada!

Por su parte Wendy intentaba cubrirse con las sábanas, totalmente apenada y desprevenida.

— M-mamá n-no es lo que c-crees, él… yo…

No la dejo terminar, lo siguiente que se escucho en esa casa de South Park, o más bien en todo el vecindario a las ocho de la noche fue la voz de una histérica madre llorando a lágrima viva. Ah, y el furioso señor Testaburger también.

— ¡MI AMOR, UN GORILA OBESO QUIERE VIOLAR A NUESTRA HIJA!

— ¡Espera y veras mocoso, te voy a matar! —Y sacó una escopeta de quién-sabe-dónde dispuesto a dispararle.

Ya en verdad aterrado, a Cartman le valió un comino salir corriendo a la calle con los pantalones abajo. Más rápido que nunca saltó por la ventana, no sin antes robarle un beso a Wendy y despedirse. Deseándole una buena noche a sus 'suegros'.

La pareja, furiosa, fue en su persecución, avisando a los otros vecinos de paso. Y Wendy… se quedo sentada ahí, a mitad de su cuarto semi desnuda, poniéndose como recordatorio personal que la próxima vez que Cartman fuera a estudiar a su casa cerraría su puerta con pistillo.

— Culón idiota, olvido sus libros aquí.

O mejor, compraría un bat más grande para amenazar a sus padres.

**#End**

* * *

Ohmy, casi pongo lemmon. ¡Pero no! Como se trata de South Park con las insinuaciones sexuales basta (?) Ya en serio no se que me fume xD espero que al menos los haya echo reír, y si no hagan lo que Wendy ¡a aventarse por la ventana!

¿Review?


End file.
